In the prior art, a container with a spout is widely used. The container generally includes a lid and a container body connected to each other. The spout is inserted and fixed on the lid. When the container is accidentally tilted or tipped over, the liquid will fall out through the spout, spilling on the table or splashing the user, causing inconvenience to the user.